death_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Asura (Asuras Wrath)
Information Name: Asura. Origin: Asura's Wrath. Classification: Deity. Gender: Male. Age: 12,000+ Years old. Statistics Lifting Strength: 'Millions-Billions of tons. | At least Millions-Billions of tons. | Trillions-Quadrillions of tons. | At least Trillions-Quadrillions of tons. | At least Trillions-Quadrillions of tons. | At least Quadrillions-Quintillions of tons. | Galactic. | Galactic. | Galactic, rises indefinitely. '''Speed: '| '''Massively Hypersonic+, '''with '''FTL '''Reactions & Combat. | '''Massively Hypersonic+, '''with '''FTL Reactions & Combat. | Sub-Relativistic+, with FTL Reactions and Combat. | At least Relativistic, with FTL+ Reactions and Combat. | At least Relativistic, with FTL Reactions and Combat. | FTL with FTL+'''Reactions and Combat. | '''MFTL+. | MFTL+. | MFTL+, rises indefinitely. | MFTL+. | Striking Speed: '''| FTL. | 'FTL. '| 'FTL. '| 'FTL+. '| 'FTL. '| 'MFTL+. '| '''MFTL+. | MFTL+. '''| '''MFTL+. | Striking Strength: '| '''Large Continent Level. '| At least 'Multi-Continent Level. '| 'Large Planet Level. '| Small Star Level. | Dwarf Star Level.' | '''Large Star Level. '| Multi-Galaxy Level. '| '''Multi-Galaxy Level. '| 'Multi-Galaxy+ Level, '''rises indefinitely. | At least '''Universe+ Level. '| 'Durability: '| '''Large Continent Level. | At least Multi-Continent Level, likely Higher. | Large Planet Level. | At least Small Star Level. | At least Dwarf Star Level. | Large Star Level. | Multi-Galaxy Level. | Multi-Galaxy Level. | Starts off at Multi-Galaxy+ Level, and then rises indefinitely. | At least Universe+ Level. '''| '''Intelligence: '''Immensely high degree of combat skill, with millennia of experience. Average otherwise. 'Range: '''Melee range, physically. Hundreds of meters with energy blasts. Planetary in Destructor Form, thousands of lightyears with energy blasts. '''Destructive Capacity: '| '''Large Continent Level. | At least Multi-Continent Level, likely Higher. | Large Planet Level. | At least Small Star Level. | At least Dwarf Star Level. | Large Star Level. | Multi-Galaxy Level. | Multi-Galaxy Level. | Starts off at Multi-Galaxy+ Level, and then rises indefinitely. | At least Universe+ Level. '| '''Stamina: '''Extremely massive. Can continue fighting even with grievous injuries and after losing a few limbs. Likely infinite. '''Key: '| Base | Vajra Form | Six-Armed Vajra Form | Berserker Form | Wrath Form | Mantra Form | Destructor Form | Six-Armed Mantra Form | Unlimited Form | Late Chakravartin Fight | Powers, Abilities & Skills Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat, Flight, Pain Suppression, Immortality, Regeneration, Energy Manipulation, Can survive in space, Can grow extra limbs, Can become invincible, Becomes more powerful with his anger. Weaknesses Before gaining a Mantra Reactor, his own Mantra was too powerful for his body, and would start to slowly kill him as it grew. He tends to rush into combat without thinking. Notable Attacks and Techniques 'Rapid Fire: '''Releases a barrage of energy blasts. '''Lock-On Fire: '''Releases homing energy blasts that follow the target. '''Unlimited Mode: '''Becomes invulnerable for a limited amount of time. '''Burst: '''Releases a random "unique attack" which varies depending on the situation. Records 'Notable Victories: 'Shameful Losses:' 'Stalemated Matches:' 'Inconclusive Matches:' 'Respect Threads:' 'Debunk Threads:' 'Character Calculations Threads:' Category:Character Profile Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Deity Characters Category:Protagonist